familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Washington Parish, Louisiana
Washington Parish (French: Paroisse de Washington) is a parish located in the U.S. state of Louisiana. Its parish seat is Franklinton. In 2000, its population was 43,926. Washington Parish is part of the Bogalusa Micropolitan Statistical Area as well as the New Orleans–Metairie–Bogalusa Combined Statistical Area. History Washington Parish was formed in 1819 by splitting off from St. Tammany Parish. Franklinton became the parish seat on February 10, 1821. Washington Parish is the most northeasterly of what are called the Florida Parishes, for it was prior to 1821 a legal part of Spanish West Florida. There are two articles about the history of Washington Parish: * "Washington Parish, Louisiana" by Janice M. Berfield, 1968 * "History of Washington Parish" by Hon. Prentiss B. Carter There is also a book which is online, "Bogalusa Story" by C. W. Goodyear. Law and government The Washington Parish Government is a Home Rule Charter or “President-Council” form of Government. Its current President is Richard N. Thomas, Jr. Geography The parish has a total area of , of which, of it is land and of it (0.95%) is water. Major highways * Louisiana Highway 10 * Louisiana Highway 16 * Louisiana Highway 21 * Louisiana Highway 25 Adjacent counties and parishes *Pike County, Mississippi (northwest) *Walthall County, Mississippi (north) *Marion County, Mississippi (northeast) *Pearl River County, Mississippi (east) *St. Tammany Parish (south) *Tangipahoa Parish (west) National protected area * Bogue Chitto National Wildlife Refuge (part) Economy Washington Parish is currently known for its agriculture, particularly watermelons, as well as its timber and paper industry. In 1906, The Great Southern Lumber Company started a sawmill in Bogalusa. It was the first to introduce reforestation in order to sustain the timber industry locally. It later started a paper mill and other related businesses in the area. The Great Southern Lumber Company was bought several times and is now called Temple-Inland Corporation which is the largest employer in the parish. Demographics | footnote=Washington Parish Census Data }} As of the census of 2000, there were 43,926 people, 16,467 households, and 11,642 families residing in the parish. The population density was 66 people per square mile (25/km²). There were 19,106 housing units at an average density of 28 per square mile (11/km²). The racial makeup of the parish was 67.42% White, 31.53% Black or African American, 0.23% Native American, 0.17% Asian, 0.11% from other races, and 0.54% from two or more races. 0.76% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 16,467 households out of which 32.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 49.30% were married couples living together, 17.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.30% were non-families. 26.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.56 and the average family size was 3.09. In the parish the population was spread out with 26.80% under the age of 18, 9.50% from 18 to 24, 26.70% from 25 to 44, 22.60% from 45 to 64, and 14.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 95.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.80 males. The median income for a household in the parish was $24,264, and the median income for a family was $29,480. Males had a median income of $27,964 versus $17,709 for females. The per capita income for the parish was $12,915. About 19.40% of families and 24.70% of the population were below the poverty line, including 32.20% of those under age 18 and 20.40% of those age 65 or over. National Guard Bogalusa is home to the headquarters of the 205th Engineer Battalion of the 225th Engineer Brigade. Cities towns, and places Education Students outside of the city of Bogalusa attend Washington Parish School System. Students within the city of Bogalusa attend Bogalusa City Schools. Louisiana Technical College - Sullivan Campus is located in Bogalusa. Notable natives and residents * Henry "Tank" Powell (born 1945), state representative from Tangipahoa Parish from 1996–2008; member of the Louisiana Board of Pardons since 2008 * B.B. "Benny" Rayburn, Jr. (1944–2006), served as a Washington Parish sheriff. * B.B. "Sixty" Rayburn, Sr. (1916–2008), lawmaker. * Lawrence A. "Buster" Sheridan, member of the Louisiana House of Representative from 1960–1988 * Jerry Aroe Thomas (born 1953), Franklinton physician, former Washington Parish coroner, and a member of both houses of the Louisiana State Legislature from 1988-2004. * Tom Thornhill (born 1952), Slidell trial lawyer and former state representative from St. Tammany Parish Corrections Louisiana Department of Public Safety and Corrections operates the B.B. "Sixty" Rayburn Correctional Center in an unincorporated section of Washington Parish."B.B. Rayburn Corr. Center." Louisiana Department of Public Safety and Corrections. Accessed September 14, 2008. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Washington Parish, Louisiana References * "Washington Parish, Louisiana" by Janice M. Berfield, 1968 * "History of Washington Parish" by Hon. Prentiss B. Carter * "Bogalusa Story" by C. W. Goodyear * Bogalusa, Washington Parish, Louisiana: History, Links, Maps, and Photos * Bogalusa Daily News External links *Washington Parish Government *Washington Parish Assessor *Washington Parish Clerk of Court *Washington Parish Free Fair *Washington Parish School System *Washington Parish Sheriff's Office *Washington Parish Tourism Bureau *Washington Economic Development Foundation *D. A. Varnado Store Museum *Bogalusa Daily News * "Bogalusa Story" by C. W. Goodyear *[http://www.nps.gov/history/nr/travel/louisiana/ Explore the History and Culture of Southeastern Louisiana, a National Park Service Discover Our Shared Heritage Travel Itinerary] *Article by Robert Higgs LAGenWeb Washington Parish History Washington Parish Louisiana Wikispace * Bogalusa, Washington Parish, Louisiana: History, Links, Maps, and Photos * Some Photos of Hurricane Katrina Damage Geology *Heinrich, P. V., R. P. McCulloh, and J. Snead, 2007, [http://www.lgs.lsu.edu/deploy/uploads/Bogalusa%20100K.pdf Bogalusa 30 x 60 minute geologic quadrangle.] Louisiana Geological Survey, Baton Rouge, Louisiana. Category:parishes of Louisiana Category:Washington Parish, Louisiana